


Имбирное печенье

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Шесть столовых ложек мёда.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Имбирное печенье

— Мишенька! Такая суета на улице, так холодно, так красиво. Всё светится! Зря ты не пошёл, но смотри...

От Славы дыхнуло холодом. На пол шлепнулся крошечный пакетик цветастой посыпки для выпечки. Стараясь не позволить Мише заметить, как криво сидит шапка и насколько красные уши, торчащие под ней — а ведь недавно болел совершенно детским отитом, — Слава спихнул ему на руки кучу маленьких и непонятных пакетиков, какие-то бесполезные и смешные формочки для печенья, бутылку вина. Вдохнув тяжело и осуждающе, Миша чмокнул свое недоразумение в ледяную щеку, дал себя приобнять.

— Ты только не ругайся, ладно? — Слава быстро скинул ужасно тонкое пальто на вешалку и выхватил у Миши бутылку, чтобы сбежать на кухню с самым главным, — Я честно был в шапке и не замёрз.

— Вижу, насколько честно. Возиться с тобой я больше не стану — жизнь тебя, идиота, не учит.

Свалив на стол напиханное Славой, Миша наконец понял, на что ему предстоит потратить целый вечер жизни. Бесценное время. Корица, имбирь, набор специй, шоколадка — будущее печенье и глинтвейн. Ох, как не нравилась ему эта идея — не закончится она ничем хорошим для кухни, посуды и взаимоотношений между ними: всегда так было. Все, сделанное из теста, неизменно отправлялось в мусорку, в состоянии слабо отличимом от угля, миски едва ли отмывались от приставучего теста, скандалы были громкие, с чувствами и быстрой взаимоненавистью.

По маленькой кухне хрущевской двушки Славе удавалось даже носиться беспокойно — из одного угла в другой: тут миску подцепить, там ложку, пергамент, пленку. Из-за сахарной пудры он чихнул смешно, как чихают котята, и все нужное на стол считай упало.

Перед Мишей угрожающе плюхнулась неначатая пачка муки.

— Смотри, милый. Просей двести пятьдесят грамм муки, насыпь туда по чайной ложке имбиря, корицы — не морщи нос, ты ее не почувствуешь, — и разрыхлителя. Его лучше сразу две. И все это опять насыпь в ситечко.

— Переоденься в домашнее хотя бы. Испачкаешься.

— Я же не свинтус, я аккуратный.

— А я бы не был на твоём месте таким самоуверенным. Твоим рукам подвластно все, кроме кулинарии.

— Не сбивай мой положительный настрой. Если мы все испортим, я заставлю тебя есть то, что получится.

— Ну-ну.

Миша, специально мешаясь Славе, потянулся через весь стол за высоким мерным стаканом, поставил его с характерно-громким хлопком, а потом, смеясь, едва не засыпал весь стол мукой. Настроение не подходящее для готовки.

— Так, — Слава, с видом важным, нагнулся над столом, — а у меня девяносто грамм меда. Это шесть столовых ложек. Значит, ложки две-три пудры. Восемьдесят грамм топленого сливочного масла, — резко развернувшись, он ловким движениям зажёг под кастрюлькой с водой комфорку, в большую стеклянную тарелку на глаз нарезал масла, — и одно яйцо.

— Кто тебя на это сподвиг, кто дал рецепт, и, главное, зачем? Тому человеку не было меня жалко?

—Я не скажу. 

— Инна? Наталья? Только они могли поступить так безжалостно. В твоём окружении люди солидные, они не стали бы пихать рецепты печенья, но с милых дам сталось бы.

— Следи лучше за мукой, будущий герой-кондитер, лишнего не насыпь.

Не любил Миша всю эту «мишуру» — толка в ней мало, того самого новогоднего настроения, о котором твердят все вокруг, подобные занятия ему не несли. Может, только, удовольствие от совместного начинания. От того, что Слава, высунув кончик языка, старательно отмерял шесть ложек мёда, а следом, хохоча, трогал чужие губы испачканными пальцами, предлагал облизать. Миша кротко чмокнул их, но дальше не зашёл — отвернулся.

— Иди сюда, — Слава взялся за ложку, — Медленно всыпай смесь.

Миша, решив, что чем послушнее он себя ведёт, тем быстрее страдания кончатся, медленно стукал по ситу. Аромат от имбиря стоял невероятный — пряный, горьковатый, дурманящий и, может быть, пьянящий, но совсем не въедливый, ненадоедающий. И мёд, приторно сладкий, его оттеняющий. Слава очень старательно — на кухне ему это не свойственно, — ложкой вымешивал стремительно густеющее тесто. Мука со специями кончилась. Шедевра в миске так и не появилось. В бой пошла мука из пачки.

Вздохнув, утонченные, длинные пальцы, неизменно притягивающие Мишин взгляд, Слава погрузил в ароматное бежевое тесто. Медленными сильными движениями он пытался собрать рассыпающиеся комки в единую массу, хотя выходило совершенно неумело и нескладно. Они липли к пальцам, вываливались из миски, но целым не становились. Миша смеялся. Слава мял, подсыпал муку, мял снова и в итоге скатился к банальному насилию — шлёпал непослушное тесто ладонью.

— Миша! Оно не схватывается!

— Не сердись так на набор ингредиентов. Подумаешь, не схватывается — меньше мороки в дальнейшем. Если нет теста, то нет проблем.

— С ним нельзя так, с душой надо, с душой. Я вот рецепт нашел, все купил, старался, впервые решил что-то печь, а оно не схватывается.

— Зато пахнет вкусно.

— Да какая уже разница, — Слава вяло поднял почти однородный комок в ладонях, — неси пленку. Может, отстоится и лучше станет.

Он улыбнулся, испачканными в пудре губами прижавшись к щеке Миши, бережливо завернул будущее — хотелось верить — печенье и спрятал весь свёрток поглубже в холодильник. И сел. Сел, вперевшись взглядом в сверкающую гирлянду на окне и улыбаясь чарующе, маняще. Миша встал перед ним на колени, положил голову на худощавые бедра, рассматривая пышные, дрожащие Славины ресницы, подсвеченные разноцветными всплесками, и боялся дернуться, нарушить покой. У Славы руки — немного липкие, пахучие, а Миша разрешал гладить себя по чистым волосам, по щекам, шее. Миша подставлялся сам. Смотрел на вмиг погрустневшего, мечтающего о чем-то своем Славу, жалел, что не в его силах залезть в чужие мысли, понять, что творится в этой дурной голове. И вот — тихий шёпот.

— Миш, а открой вино. Ну его, этот глинтвейн. Я как раз тесто достану.

Расстелив на столе большой кусок пергамента, Слава взял устрашающе-длинную скалку, которой раз в месяц обещал ударить Мишу, достал из холодильника промерзшее тесто, помял его и шлёпнул перед собой. Отпил вина. Мукой щедро присыпал скалку.

— Раскатывать сказали от пяти миллиметров до сантиметра. Обязательно ровно.

— Дерзай.

— Доставай пока формочки. Только вот это убогое нечто в форме облака не бери, мне не нравится.

— Мне тоже.

Рассмеялись они синхронно, чуть не стукнулись лбами и не уронили вино. Слава, руками почему-то дрожащими, забрал у Миши небольшую звёздочку и наклонился, оценивая получившуюся толщину теста, и вырезал на пробу одну фигурку. Замер, с лицом удивлённым и восторженным, отделил свою звезду и бережно отложил в сторону. Миша, всеми силами сдерживая себя от оскорбительного для Славы «Ребенок мой», отдал ему вторую формочку и пошел к водяной бане, что осталась после масла. Надо растопить шоколадку — без глазури Слава едва ли стал бы свои шедевры есть. Топиться нормально она первые пять минут категорически отказывалась. И пока Миша, подумать только, всерьез ругал кусок масла какао, Слава успел закончить с формочками, выложить всё на противень, отправить в разогретую духовку и прижаться к Мишиной шее сзади губами.

— Как думаешь, они не сгорят?

— Если ты будешь следить за ними, а не вешаться на меня, родной, то не сгорят, — Миша повернулся к Славе, улыбнулся, смегчая свой тон, и звонко чмокнул в лоб, — Сколько стоят?

— Минут семь.

— Проверяй.

Зубочисткой подцепив невнятный пухлый шарик из остатков теста, что лежал ближе всего, Слава осторожно откусил его бок, боясь обжечься. Задумался.

— Мне кажется, что пора, — он протянул зубочистку с остатками кругляша Мише.

— Да. Выключай.

Выложив пергамент с горячими благоухающими звёздочками и сердечками на стол, он подцепил с бани миску. Чайной ложкой набирая растопленный белый шоколад, Слава щедро бухал его поверх каждой печеньки, попутно пачкая в нём себя. Оставалось только все размазать, и со спокойной душой Миша заявил бы, что они ничего не испортили. Ему эту тяжкую миссию Слава и оставил, вручив ту самую ложку. Пока сам собирал со стенок миски остатки.

Шоколад размазывался плохо, неохотно, прилипал к ложке, вываливался за край. Где-то его оставалось много, толстым слоем, где-то не было вовсе, но Миша не сдавался - это было для него унизительно, - продолжив попытки. А все недостатки, как он счёл, легко скрыть за яркой посыпкой. 

Слава, точно час назад, протянул руки. Испачканные пальцы его Миша прихватил губами, языком ловко облизал, пока шоколад не застыл, прикусил самую малость. Отстранился. 

— Ты молодец. Ставь чайник.

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепт рабочий, но! в тесто может быть придётся подсыпать муки. 
> 
> Духовка до 180°C, запекать от пяти до пятнадцати минут, в зависимости от толщины теста. Лучше оставить печеньки мягкими, потому что после остывания они прилично так затвердеют


End file.
